Chicago Holiday, Part 2
Chicago Holiday, Part 2 is the eighth episode of ''Due South'''s first season. Storyline: Constable Fraser tries to keep Christina Nichols from running away and into the hands of violent criminals whom Detective Vecchio is investigating for trafficking and murder. Original Air Date: November 17, 1994 Written by Paul Haggis and Jeff King Directed by Lyndon Chubbuck Synopsis Christina Nichols eludes Fraser by ducking into a crowded department store, unaware that Eddie Beets is still following her to get his hands on his boss's distribution list (which she no longer possesses). Seeing two girls her own age shoplifting, Christina is about to imitate them when Fraser catches up with her and repeats an earlier lecture about making important decisions for herself. She wisely decides against the theft - but unwisely gets away from Fraser again. Eddie corners her in an elevator and dumps out her purse; when he finds no sign of the matchbook containing the list, he threatens Christina with his knife. She escapes, but Eddie palms the keys to her hotel room before throwing her over a railing on the second floor of the store. As Christina hangs on for dear life, it falls to Fraser to rescue her whilst Eddie makes a clean getaway. Ray takes Fraser and Christina back to the hotel, grumbling all the while about searching the entire city for Eddie when he has been in Fraser's sights the whole time. Hiding in the closet in Christina's bedroom, Eddie overhears her assertion that she has nothing he wants. At the police station, Ray and Elaine create a composite sketch of the woman Ray encountered at Eddie's apartment; Fraser hand-draws a sketch of the same woman, whom he saw at the S&M club and whom Christina positively identifies. They return to the club, where Ray (not without some resistance from the patrons) gets Janice DeLuca's identity. Christina escapes yet again, but Fraser catches her in an alley. Elaine provides Janice's address, but the trio arrive to find it trashed; Eddie is holding Janice hostage upstairs. Christina blunders into Janice's bedroom just as Janice gets a jump on Eddie; he attacks Christina, but she clobbers him with a blunt object and he falls backward - onto his own knife, borne by Janice. Janice convinces Christina that she has killed Eddie; Christina panics and runs away. She spends the next several hours wandering the mean streets of Chicago until Janice finally catches up to her and advises her how to deal with the police in the wake of Eddie's death. Janice still seeks the list and accompanies Christina back to the hotel to find it. Fraser and Ray rush back to the hotel at the same time, and arrive just after Janice loses her cool and drags Christina to the garbage room in the basement. Over Ray's protests, Fraser follows them via the garbage chute and is almost shot by Janice, but she expends most of her ammunition before Fraser can get Christina free of her grasp. Finding another matchbook in the pocket of a hanging coat, Christina fools Janice into thinking she has the list until Fraser can drop-kick her. They run back for the garbage room, but Janice has just caught up with them when Ray tumbles out of the garbage chute and knocks her off her feet. Covered with garbage, he disgustedly plucks a matchbook off his shoulder and chucks it toward the incinerator - but Fraser takes a flying leap and catches it in mid-air, revealing the list written on the inside. Ray arrests Janice while Fraser and Christina return to the latter's suite. Whilst waiting for the elevator, Fraser passes out; seeing him conked, Christina changes her mind about running away. That night, Fraser escorts her to the ball as planned. Whilst dancing with her father, she sees the young man she met on the tour bus - he is the Latvian ambassador's son, and she insists on spending time with them later. Fraser is pleased to see that she has grown just before Ray takes him out to celebrate closing the case. Cast * Lisa Jakub as Christina Nichols * Stacy Haiduk as Janice DeLuca * Ron Lea as Mr. Nichols * Stephen Shellen as Eddie Beets * Peter Williams as Gerome * Kevin Rushton as Henry * Holly Cole as Herself Memorable Quotes Ray Vecchio: (doing composite sketches with Elaine) The jaw was smaller. Elaine Besbriss: Someone asked me out! This man has been after me for months, and I said no, I wanted to get my sleep. Next time, I'm going to say yes. I mean, you can't keep someone waiting forever, now can you? (glares at Fraser) Benton Fraser: Well, no. That would be unfair. Ray Vecchio: You want to concentrate here, Elaine? Every sketch you do looks like Fraser in drag. Ray Vecchio: Ok, we need some information. You're all grown-ups here, so you know how this works. We can either do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Submissive: The hard way, do it the hard way! Ray Vecchio: Shut up! I don't wanna drag everybody downtown, I don't wanna have to get rough. Submissive: Get rough, get rough! Ray Vecchio: Will you stop that? Dominatrix: I'd like to see him try that with me. Ray Vecchio: I said, shut up! Submissive: Aah, he's all talk and no action. Ray Vecchio: '''Look, I'm not gonna warn you again. ' '''Submissive:' See? Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk. Dominatrix: It's pathetic. Ray Vecchio: '''All right, Miss Naugahyde. You and me outside! '''Dominatrix: Touch me and I sue you blind. Ray Vecchio: Call your attorney. Dominatrix: I am an attorney. Half the people here are attorneys. Submissive: I'm a dentist. Ray Vecchio: Oh yeah, big surprise. Ray Vecchio: I am asking you for your help. Dominatrix: Eat glass! Ray Vecchio: All right, that's it! Benton Fraser: Ray! Ray! Ray, Ray. Ray Vecchio: I'm talking to you, one human being to another. Dominatrix: You have a very high opinion of yourself. Benton Fraser: (while Ray fumes) Madame Defarge, Detective Vecchio and I are on the trail of a particularly brutal killer, and we'd be most appreciative of any assistance you could give us. Dominatrix: Make him say please. Benton Fraser: Ray? Ray Vecchio: I'm not gonna say it! Benton Fraser: Ray... Ray Vecchio: No! Benton Fraser: Ray... Ray Vecchio: NO! Benton Fraser: RAY... Ray Vecchio: (seething) PLEASE. Dominatrix: Pretty please! Ray Vecchio: That's it! Benton Fraser: Tissues, Ray. She wiped her lipstick off with it when I walked her to her room. Where were the tissues? Ray Vecchio: We're hunting tissues now? Soundtrack * "Butterfly Wings" by Machines of Loving Grace [album: Concentration] (teaser/recap) * "New World Comin'" by Jack Lenz, performed by Dawn Aitken song (department store scene) * "Que Sera, Sera" by the Holly Cole Trio [album: Don't Smoke in Bed] (Christina's wanderings) * "Smile" by the Holly Cole Trio [album: Blame It On My Youth] (ball scene) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1